Demons Meeting and Konoha's Destruction
by Rylovesfans55
Summary: Naruto runs away from Konoha because he has killed three civilians trying to enact revenge. He has sworn to get revenge on the people of Konoha from the abuse he suffered. He will meet fellow demons and make friends with A-class criminals. Kyuubi shall be his trusted friend and maybe more. Some crossover but only a power. Pairing ZabuNaru and KyuuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'm new to writing stories but not to reading them. This is the first story I have written. I hope you enjoy it and please review if you like it or even if you hate it. I'm happy to take criticism so please do as you please.

Pairing ZabuNaru,KyuuNaru

Rating:M

Warnings: Mature content, adult situations, Yaoi, Blood, attempted rape, and Gore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar legend of Korra; the only thing I own is this story.

Summary

Naruto has runs away from Konoha because he has killed three villagers trying to get revenge on him. He has sworn to have his revenge on them for what they have done. With the help of a fellow demon Naruto shall grow into one of the most powerful ninjas in the world. He will have help along the way from ordinary people to A-class criminals. Kyuubi shall also be his trusted companion and maybe more.

Chapter one: Runaway and Meeting

Opening scene is the Kyuubi's festival. Naruto went out to look around when three drunken men start to chase him. They follow him to his apartment and break down the door. Two men hold the child down and start to strip him while the other starts to strip while talking. "Time to take our revenge on this demon once and for all." Naruto was scared so he went on instinct and lifted his arm hand facing towards the man. The man stopped laughing and started to make a gurgling sound. The other two were afraid now and let the boy go. Naruto moved his fingers and blood started to ooze from the man's body. Naruto then closed his fingers into a fist and then opened it wide the man's body exploded in a shower of blood that died everything dark red that it touched. The other two men try to run but Naruto moved his arm their way and they couldn't move. He did the same process as he did with the first

When the Anbu showed up it was to see the whole room covered in blood and three mangled bodies. The Anbu looked for the boy but couldn't find him. They Panicked and Shushin directly to the Hokage. When they told the Hokage what they had seen he teleported directly into Naruto's apartment to investigate. The Hokage after seeing the scene yelled to the Anbu "Find Naruto at once and find out what happen now!" The Anbu scrambled to do what their leader told them to. When he was alone the Hokage said with a lone tear dropping from his eye "I have failed you Minato."

Many miles away, Naruto was running through the forest that was common in fire country. He didn't know where he was heading but he didn't care as long as he could get away from Konoha. Unknown to him was that the Kyuubi, which resided in a seal that was located on his stomach, was pumping its red chakra into Naruto's system to make him run longer. It couldn't take its kit being hurt any longer so it decided to help him out. Eventually about two hours later Naruto found a nice dry cave to sleep in and collapsed instantly when he was in it.

When Naruto opened his eyes it was to a sewer. He was quite confused since he could have sworn that he fell asleep in a cave. He decided to get up and investigate the sewer. As he walk through what seem to be an endless maze he came upon a red light. He followed the light and came upon a large opening with what looked like a jail cell half way through the opening. Naruto looked up and only could see black. As he looked around he didn't notice the crimson eyes that opened behind the bars. Naruto did notice that there was a breeze all of a sudden. Naruto's head snapped down and his eyes widened at the sight of a large red muzzle and large white teeth. Naruto tried to hurry and stepped back and fell. He waited for the water to hit him but it never came and he felt something fuzzy wrap around his waist that was holding him up. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up to the large fox with nine tails. Before he could open his mouth the fox spoke "Kit you must be more careful or you could hurt yourself." Naruto fearfully asked "what are you." Kyuubi laughed and answered "I'm the Kyuubi and I have been sealed inside you since your birth. Also before you ask we are inside your mind."

Naruto was amazed by this since he was sure his "Jiji" would have told him. As he thought about it he grew angrier over the fact that Konoha was keeping secrets from him. Naruto eventually calmed down enough that he could talk to the Kyuubi. He started yelling at Kyuubi "why did you attack the village and ruin my life! I'm attacked because of you and no one likes me! Children are taken away by their mothers whenever I want to play with them. I was almost rape by three drunken civilians and it's your entire fault!" Naruto started to break down and cry. Kyuubi was surprised at the kit until he started to cry. Kyuubi couldn't deny his attraction to the kit even if he was that a kit. Kyuubi dragged Naruto in to the cage and wrapped him up with his tails close to his heart. Naruto cried his eyes out until it turned into light hiccups. Kyuubi shushed him lightly so he could possible calm down faster. Eventually the kit looked up into his eyes and asked "why are you so nice to me when I just yelled at you." Kyuubi smiled as best as he could and said "oh kit I love you more then you know and I wish to protect you from now on ok?" Naruto nodded and then hugged him saying thank you and the top of his lungs. Kyuubi chuckled and told Naruto to go to sleep. Naruto followed his advice and went to sleep in his tails.

When he woke up it was day time and he cuddled up to the warmth next to him that he thought was a pillow. A second later his eyes popped open wide and looked at the pillow that breathed. It turned out to be a large red fox. The fox eyes were close so he couldn't see the color of the iris but he could see that the fox's fur was a dark red, closer to crimson, and had black tips on the ears and tail. Naruto cautiously petted the ears that flinched at his touch but eventually stopped. All of a sudden the fox started to purr and lean in to the touch. Naruto was too busy to notice the crimson eyes opening. When he did he flinched until the fox started to lick his face. Naruto eventually laughed and told it to stop since it was ticklish. The fox didn't listen to him and kept licking until it got to the junction of his neck and torso and bit down pumping some of his chakra into the bite so it would mark him as Kyuubi. Naruto of coarse screamed when bitten but couldn't pushed off the fox until it let go of him. It felt like his blood was molten lava that coursed through his whole body. Kyuubi watched as Naruto screamed when his ears where replaced with foxes and a tail ripped through his hip bone right above his butt. After the process was done he collapsed unconscious. Kyuubi went and lay next to the boy and curled around him nuzzling his hair softly. He knew his kit would understand.

The next time Naruto woke up it was raining outside. Naruto looked around for the fox but couldn't see it anywhere. His ear twitch and he stuck up his hand to touch his ear when he found out that he had fox ears. He started to get scared then he felt something sway behind his back and turned his head slightly to see what it was. What he found made him start to hyperventilate and he grabbed the new appendage and pulled only to yelp and let go. As Naruto had let his guard down once again being so freaked out didn't notice the return of the fox and the carcass that it was carrying. The Kyuubi laughed lightly at the freaked out kit that right now looked like a dog chasing its tail. Kyuubi shifted into his human form which was a tall male about 6'5 with crimson hair that reached his shoulder as well as crimson eyes. When he lightly coughed to get Naruto's attention, Naruto whirled around and then whirled back around with a red face. Kyuubi chuckled and walked behind Naruto until his front was squashed to Naruto's back. He curled his arm around Naruto's waist and nuzzled the mating mark he left on the kit. Naruto didn't know it but the process aged him to be about twice his age now. Also his hair went all the way down to above his tail and was still the golden blond that it was before but with crimson tips. The fox tail and ears were both the same crimson as his. Naruto wouldn't look at him so he turned Naruto's body around and with two fingers on his chin made him look into his crimson eyes. Naruto looked up in to the eyes and felt safe. "Hello kit" the crimson haired man said to him. Naruto instantly brighten up and hugged who he now knows is Kyuubi. Kyuubi decided to feed the kit now and offered him a piece of the meat he brought back with him. They ate in silence until the whole carcass was nothing but bones. Naruto was the first to break the silence that lapsed between them while eating "why you are a human, how you are out of the seal and what did you do to me?" Kyuubi chuckled since his kit asked all of the questions quite fast. Kyuubi gave him straight answers "I have a human form since I'm a demon, I'm out of the seal because I wanted to protect you and modified the seal so I could have a body and the last question is that I made you my mate and turned you in to a half demon. Naruto was shocked and started to tear up. The Kyuubi instantly hugged the kit and started to put kisses on top of the blonds head. Soon Kyuubi stopped and whispered to Naruto "We have to finish the mating ritual." Naruto asked what it was about. Kyuubi put on a sexy smirk and told the boy that he would have to become his submissive in sex. Naruto blushed and then told him that he was scared and he was a child. Kyuubi laughed and told him to calm down.

Lemon Warning

Kyuubi laid the naked Naruto (His clothes fell off and ripped when he aged) down on the ground. Kyuubi started by kissing Naruto with a passionate but lustful kiss. Their lips parted when they needed air and the Kyuubi started to suck on the sub missive's neck leaving marks all the way down his body. While Kyuubi was doing this it was drawing moans and mews from Naruto's beautiful pink lips. Soon Kyuubi was sucking the pink nubs on Naruto's tan chest causing him to moan with need. Kyuubi couldn't hold on much longer since his large cock was leaking a copious amount of clear pre-cum. A little after that Kyuubi got to Naruto's smaller and less impressive member but still a site to behold for him. Kyuubi started by licking the leaking purple head of the dick and soon moved on to licking the shaft ever so lightly. Naruto moan and started to squirm. Kyuubi smirked around Naruto's member and started to suck harder. While doing that Kyuubi brought his fingers up to Naruto's mouth and Naruto sucked the fingers in to his mouth making sure to get as much saliva on to the digits as possible. After about a minute or so Kyuubi removed his fingers and traced them down Naruto's body until he reached his rosebud and then stuck one digit in to the boys hole. Naruto flinched at the feel of Kyuubi's finger in him but did nothing as the others were eventually entered in to him as well. Naruto after a couple more minutes screamed his release as he emptied what little seed he had in to Kyuubi's mouth that swallowed it down. After that was done Kyuubi removed his fingers and moved up until his member was aligned with Naruto's hole. Kyuubi swooped down and kissed Naruto on his lips trying to portray all the love he felt for the kit. He slowly started to press the head of his cock in to the boy and then stopped when he noticed the boy had tears falling down his face. Kyuubi closed the small distance and licked up the boy's tears and whisper soothing words in to his ears as he let the boy get use to the feel. Naruto soon wrapped his legs around Kyuubi's waist and told him to move. Kyuubi growled as he bottomed out inside Naruto's tight heat and started to thrust in to his velvety walls that clamped around his member lightly. Naruto was soon a moaning mess screaming for him to go "faster!" and "Harder". Kyuubi brought his hand down and jacked Naruto's cock to give him more pleasure. Soon Naruto's cock exploded his seed spreading a little mixing in with each other's sweat. When Naruto had his orgasm his anal walls clamped down on to Kyuubi's cock who growled and thrust two more times before biting the mating mark and thrusting all the way in to fill Naruto with his seed. The cock in Naruto exploded and started to fill him with Kyuubi's seed. Kyuubi dumped his cum in to Naruto for what felt like hours but was a good four minutes. Soon he pulled out and fell down on to his side with his arms automatically wrapping around Naruto and pulling him close. They fell asleep curled up to each other. The sounds of the rain and thunder lost on their ears since they started their mating.

What they didn't know was that four others had watched their mating from the trees near the cave entrance. The three of the four were ninjas since the head bands they wore were enough proof. All three head bands had the mark of the Mizugakure with slashes through the symbols. The leader was a tall man about 6'3 with broad shoulder and a large sword on his back. The other two were identical in build which was meant for more speed then strength and the last was a child that had long brown hair and looked about Naruto's age originally. The three were confused why their leader would stop to watch two people have sex. Zabuza their leader was quite confusing some times. Zabuza looked back at the three and told the demon brothers and Haku that they would be staying nearby and would talk to the two tomorrow. This caused the three to get confused once again. Zabuza was starting to scare them. They set up camp and swapped who was on watch ever few hours. By the time Zabuza's eyes closed he couldn't wait until tomorrow to make the blond his as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone who is reading this story. Thank you for the people who have followed, or comment on the story. This will be chapter two. I hope you enjoy. Also if anyone has a request and would like me to write a story for them I will gladly accept if it is within my power. Naruto in this story will have two bloodlines but I will not make him super powerful until he has reached an age at which would be his prim so about 25 or 30.

Pairing ZabuNaru, KyuuNaru, and other pairings?

Rating: M

Warnings: a little ooc characters, Mature content, adult situations, Yaoi, Blood, attempted rape, and Gore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar legend of Korra; the only thing I own is this story.

Recap: Kyuubi has been released from his seal after Naruto has run away from Konoha because he has killed three men. Upon release Kyuubi mark Naruto as his turning him in to a half demon as well as aging him six years. Out of the cave in the rain are Zabuza and his group waiting till tomorrow to confront the two.

Chapter 2: Enter Demon of the Mist

The next morning started out with a beautiful rainbow shining in the sky above. The trees were alive with chirping from the early birds. The branches swayed within the light breeze that went through the country. All was well except for one person who woke up with a sore rear end. Naruto groaned as he tried to sit up and fell back down since his lower back hurt so much. He looked over to try to find his bed partner but seen nothing but air. Soon after he broke down starting to cry thinking Kyuubi had just fucked him and left. He was so busy that he didn't notice Kyuubi enter the cave until he felt strong arms encircle his naked waist. Kyuubi whispered small soothing words into his ear as he felt the occasional kiss to his very sensitive fox ears. His tails twitched and wrapped around his alpha's waist. His hand reached back to rub the growing erection of the demon behind him. Kyuubi growled in his ear mainly saying that his alpha wanted it. Soon Kyuubi's seed was spilt in to Naruto's hand who licked at it cleaning it. Kyuubi's purring told him he did a good job at pleasing him. At that time Kyuubi heard the light foot falls of four shinobi outside of the cave. Pushing the kit behind him he readied himself for a possible fight.

Outside of the cave four shinobi watched as the blond gave the red head a hand job. Haku of coarse being younger than the rest averted his eyes away from the entrance. While the other three stared with fascination of how the blond gave a hand job with naughty thoughts going through all of their heads. The biggest one of them was more fascinated then the rest since he wanted to mate the blond. Zabuza decided it was time to confront them and maybe get rid of his raging hard erection. The four dropped down from the tree line landing in front of the cave entrance to prevent escape. They see that the red head had perked up and shoved the blond behind him snarling at the four in front of him. Zabuza stepped forward slightly only to hear a growl that could have scared any person who was less confident then him. It came as no surprise that his companions all took a few steps back.

Zabuza finally spoke up trying to diffuse the situation just slightly. He said "Hello there, me and my companions were just jumping by and seen you two. We were wondering if you would join our group after all the more the merrier. Also did you come from Konoha?" Kyuubi's eyes narrowed on the human and could smell faint arousal from him when the man's eyes landed on Naruto. Kyuubi's growling stopped but he still kept the blond behind him protectively. Kyuubi stared in to Zabuza's eyes trying to find any deceit and could find none. Kyuubi spoke up "very well we will join you. I am Kurama and this is Naruto my mate." Naruto blushed at the ferocity that Kyuubi put in to the word mate. He peeked around Kyuubi's shoulder to look at the stranger and couldn't help but feel a stirring deep within him. He quickly moved his eyes away to Kyuubi's back. Kyuubi could tell Naruto had a little attraction to the man in front of them but didn't really care since he could have more than one mate. Zabuza raised an eyebrow since they evaded the question about where there from. Zabuza said "very well let's get going then." With that they went outside to introduce the other three. Zabuza introduced them from left to right as "the teen is Haku and the two other missing ninjas are Gozu and Meizu." The two groups of people nodded to each other. After everyone was acquainted with each other Kyuubi decided to ask the question of where they were going to go. Zabuza stated that they were moving from country to country to prevent the hunter ninjas from catching them. Kyuubi of course readily agreed with him since him and Naruto was trying to out run ninjas as well.

They sent out jumping from tree to tree. They didn't make it far when they were surrounded by what looked like Anbu but with blank mask. Kyuubi recognized the little kanji for root on their mask foreheads. Zabuza drew his blade from behind him as the brothers were ready with their chain and claw. One of the shinobi in the group stepped out of the circle and stated in an emotionless voice "Give us the demon and we may allow you to live." Zabuza looked at the man like he was crazy until he seen the man was actually looking at Naruto. He grew angry and with a silent signal they attacked the root shinobi. The man that had stepped forward jumped back to try to make more distance but he moved to slow. The only thing he seen before everything went back was a giant cleaver coming for his head. The head of the Root commander fell to the ground was a signal for the other Root ninjas to attack. The Root Anbu all did forms of hand seals and sent jutsus off at the group of enemies. Earth and fire came flying towards the group when Kyuubi decided to interfere and went through hand seals and yelling "Water Release: water encampment jutsu!" The jutsus that were coming at them were stopped by the wall of water. Before the wall could fall down Zabuza was already getting done with his own jutsu yelling out "Water Release: hidden in the mist jutsu!" With that done an eerie fog rolled in and prevented the Root Anbu from seeing very far ahead of them. Zabuza being the demon of the mist disappeared and reappear behind one of the shinobi and cut him in half at the waist. The other shinobi try to run but all found themselves decapitated after about five steps. The floor of the forest they were in was covered with the Anbu's blood.

After making sure the entire group of the Root was dead they decided to move double time and ran through the trees faster heading towards lightning country. They made it past the border and a good distance in to the country before they found a good cave and settled down to rest. Kyuubi and Zabuza had a talk about teaching both Haku and Naruto so they could defend themselves better and decided on what to teach them. They decided to ask the two if there was anything that the two wanted to learn. Both Haku and Naruto said medical jutsus at the same time. The older men sweat dropped as the two teens glared at each other and argued over that would learn better. Zabuza broke them up telling them that they would have to test them to see if either of them has the ability to use medical jutsu. With that said he pulled out two slips of chakra paper and handed each of them one and told them to pump some chakra in to the paper.

Haku went first in which they watched as his paper got wet and started to get a cut in it until it froze over. Zabuza smiled down at a Haku while the teens stared at the slip of paper in awe. Zabuza cleared his throat to gain their attention and said "You have three chakra natures mainly because of your bloodline: you have a strong affinity for water and ice while having a small affinity for wind." They then watched as Naruto did the same thing but with different results. They watched in awe as the paper was cut in to four pieces one piece instantly turned to water, another lit in a blue flame, the third piece turned to dust, and the last piece shot multiple chains out of it each one a different color and shape. There were only four chains one was a yellow chain that Kyuubi recognize as the one Kushina used. The second one was a green color while the third was a blue color with a spear head at the end and the last chain was a blood red color and looked to be made out of blood with little bolts of electricity coming off of it. The whole group was shocked at what they just seen. Kyuubi chuckled until it turned in to full on laughter. Zabuza asked him what was so funny and how Naruto had so many element affinities. Kyuubi stopped laughing and told him what he knew "The chains and water affinity comes from his mother. While the fire and earth came from him merging with Naruto. The wind affinity came from his father." Zabuza nodded his head while thinking of what justus to teach the two. It started to get dark outside and they decided to eat then sleep. With some provisions in a sealing scroll Naruto decided to give cooking a try. While Naruto was cooking the others were talking about what the two should learn. Kyuubi suggested that they teach them chakra control exercises first then move on to harder things. While Zabuza was planning on teaching them the water jutsus he knew. They also agreed that they would need to get other things such as jutsu scrolls so the teens can learn other elements. That's when the best aroma that they have ever smelled permeated the air. They looked over to see plates of food ready for them all and went over to eagerly test to see if the food taste as good as it looked. They found themselves moaning in satisfaction at the food and all made a mental agreement to allow Naruto to cook all the meals. The stars were fully out by the time they decided to sleep. When they woke up to the sounds of birds chirping they decided to get a move on.

**Time Skip: Six years** (I'm going to skip most of the training and since Naruto aged with the merging he is sixteen at this time when in the manga he would have been twelve. I'll do a summary of what he learned at the end.)

The group was in Wave country working for Gato more specifically Zabuza and the demon brothers. They were planning on killing Gato for what he did to Wave. They were definitely strong enough. They just had to wait a little while longer.

The scene opens up at a group of genin, a jounin, and a bridge builder walking down a dirt road towards Wave country. The genin were named Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai and the jounin was Kakashi and the last person was Tazuna. Sakura has pink hair that went down her back and jade colored eyes with slightly tan skin. Sasuke has black hair in the shape of a duck butt and black eyes with pale skin. Sai was similar to Sasuke with black hair and eyes and pale skin but his hair fell straight down his head. Kakashi had silver hair and pale skin and wore a face mask and his headband across one eye. As they were walking they walked past a puddle even though it hasn't rained in days. As they passed the puddle two people jumped out of it and wrapped Kakashi in chains and ripped him in to shreds. Sakura screamed in horror while the two boys went to work attacking the two missing ninjas. Sai used ink to draw on a scroll and three ink lions came to life attacking the one missing ninja while Sasuke shot a fire ball at the other. The two just by passed the two genin and went after the bridge builder. They didn't make it far before they were apprehended by Kakashi who came out of hiding. The two were tied up and left under a tree while Kakashi interrogated Tazuna. When he turned back to look at the prisoners he found them missing. Kakashi talked to his genin about continuing even though their next opponent would be harder. The genin agreed to move on and continued to walk to their destination.

While Haku saved the two brothers the other three people were at the hide out since Naruto went in to heat for the first time. As his mates Zabuza and Kyuubi were currently having sex with him. Naruto's tails and ears flicked with each thrust his mates gave. Naruto was in-between both men with them thrusting in to him at the same time. Both Zabuza and Kyuubi were grinning because it felt great thrusting in to Naruto's tight hole. They kept thrusting while they kissed and caress Naruto with all the love they could give him. Kyuubi's hand moved down Naruto's body to jerk Naruto's erection giving him even more pleasure. After a few minutes Naruto screamed out loud as his cum sprayed forth from his cock landing on Kyuubi who was in front thrusting in while Zabuza was behind him. With Naruto's climax came the closing of Naruto's walls around the two erections in him drawing forth the seed that they both needed to give him. Kyuubi and Zabuza could only thrust a couple more times before biting down on Naruto's neck on their mating mark and thrusting all the way in spraying Naruto's insides with their seed. They pulled out of Naruto's hole and watched as some of their seed slowly dripped out of his hole. They both kissed Naruto and left him on the bed when there was a knock on the door.

They walked out too find Haku with the demon brothers over a shoulder which he was having trouble carrying. Kyuubi took hold of them to relieve Haku of the burden and told Zabuza "It seems to be your turn to fight now." Zabuza grinned and went to get ready while Haku waited to follow just in case. Kyuubi dropped the brothers off at their bedroom and went back to his mate to cuddle and maybe more.

Kakashi and his team crossed an ocean of boat and went past the bridge that was being made. A thick fog could be seen coming in. By the time they reached land the fog was so dense they could barely see in front of them. As they walk Sai heard a rustling and threw a kunai in to the bush only for a white rabbit to hop out. Kakashi who had better hearing heard a swish and yelled "get down!" and dove to take Tazuna and Sakura down to the ground. They heard the blade go over their heads with a "thunk" sound from its impact with a tree. When they all got up they saw a man standing on the blade who was very tall with short brown hair and bandages around his mouth. The man said "ah copycat Kakashi; I'm afraid I must kill the old man." Kakashi instantly lifted his head band to show the sharingan with three tomes focused on Zabuza. Zabuza laughed and disappeared and reappeared on the lake going through hand signs. Zabuza called out "Water Release: Hidden mist jutsu" and the fog grew even more thick and prevented the group from seeing even a couple inches in front of them.

(I'm sorry but the fight is the same as the one in the anime)

Kakashi was about to kill Zabuza when two senbon came flying from the trees and struck the man in the neck. Kakashi lean down and checked for a pulse and found none. Then a hunter ninja jumped down saying thanks and teleported away with the body. A minute later Kakashi collapsed going in to unconsciousness. The genin boys lifted Kakashi and headed toward the bridge builders home without any other incidents.

Haku teleported directly in to their base and laid Zabuza next to Naruto on the bed whom started to heal Zabuza. Haku had to admit Naruto was the better healer but only because he was so determined to accomplish becoming the medic in the world. Zabuza woke up to see his mate fussing over him, Haku watching and Kyuubi giving him a smug grin. Zabuza grabbed the hands healing him and gave them light kisses telling Naruto he was alright. Haku blushed and looked away still unfamiliar with an affectionate Zabuza. They decided to eat and go to sleep for the night.

The next morning Naruto and Kyuubi hid as Gato came to the hide out to yell at Zabuza's failed attempts. Gato got a little to brave and tried to strike Zabuza while his two guards prevented Haku from harming him. Gato's cane went down in a strike only to find a clawed hand ripping out his heart. The two guards went to attack the blond who killed their leader only to die by the person they turned their backs on. Zabuza laughed and said "Well it looks like it's time to kill all his mercenaries and collect the money he stole from Wave since someone couldn't wait for my signal." He gave a pointed look at the blond who by now was licking the blood off his hand he used to kill the man. Naruto looked at Zabuza feeling his eyes on him and lowered his head with his now four fox tails between his legs and whimpered. He had made his mate angry if that look was anything to go by and he didn't like it. Zabuza grabbed the whimpering kit and kissed his nose saying it was alright while he rubs the kits back. Kyuubi decided to interrupt asking what the plan of attack was. The group got the brothers as well and talked strategy. They decided to attack that night and kill all the mercenaries and then collect all the money and give what was stolen from the Wave people back.

The compound that Gato had created for his men to use in the forest was on fire and being attacked. The demon brothers were in the center of the camp with Haku killing all the men; while Zabuza had created a mist around the burning compound and was killing all the men who tried to escape. In the main building Naruto and Kyuubi was killing anyone and everyone while moving towards all the safes in the compound. Naruto was sealing everything in to scrolls to look at later while using his control over water and blood to kill the men. Kyuubi was having a blast slaughtering everybody in sight after all it has been many years since he had this freedom even though he has been free since Naruto was six.

They collected all the valuables that Gato had collected and ran out of the compound followed by the others. Many men were still trapped in the compound because of a powerful seal that Naruto had made. Naruto decided to increase the power of the fire spreading around the compound and use his own jutsu. Naruto went through a few hand signs and called out "Fire release: violet fox fire bomb!" With that done his four tails lifted up and formed a small circle above him with each end of the tails catching on fire with a beautiful violet color to it. As the flames touched the tails moved out farther from his head and created a giant ball of fire. The tails then threw the ball at the compound causing an explosion as it touched inside the compounds ground. The violet flames moved faster than the other flame and consumed all in its path. There were screams of the men ding that were left in the compound but were stopped short by them turning in to ash from the super-hot flame. Within thirty minutes the compound was no more than a scorch mark on the ground. Naruto collapsed and would have hit the ground if a pair of strong arms hadn't have encircle his waist and lift him up. He laid his head on Kyuubi's chest and went to sleep as the group made their way back to their hideout. They all went to bed after they got back from their mission.

The next morning after a delicious breakfast they all sat in a room looking over what they had collected from Gato's safes. Zabuza took enough gold to cover what Gato promised and also took the deeds to his businesses so he could take over and make them honest. The weapons they decided to keep until they found a shop to sell them in. Most of the weapons were katana blades made out of common materials. Only a few were worth the time such as a very long Masamune that Naruto decided to take along with a set of copper senbon and a set of claws that the brothers took to use on their other hands to increase their power. After everything was sorted they put anything that they didn't take back in to a sealing scroll. They then talked about what they were going to do next and if they were going to stay in wave. Zabuza decided he wished to test the Konoha shinobi and see if they were worth joining. Kyuubi decided to go against this idea since they would try to harm Naruto if they went back to that place. That's when the two men got in to an argument about which one was the leader was and what they would do. Zabuza made it final by saying that they would just see how it was and if the people try to harm Naruto they would leave and go somewhere else. With that settled the group trained with their new weapons and the scrolls they collect through Gato. It went this way through the whole week they waited for Kakashi to train his students.

**Time Skip: One week**

Kakashi and his genin had arrived at the bridge only to see a thick mist had settled over the bridge and some knocked out bridge workers lying on the ground. The group instantly went on guard and looked around trying to find the person who did this. The mist lifted a little and the group could make out Zabuza with the fake hunter Nin and four others. Kakashi instantly went in to despair as his group was now vastly outnumbered and half of them were not trained enough to fight by their selves. That's when Zabuza threw something that landed in front of his feet. Kakashi looked down with one eye to see the terrified look on the decapitated head of Gato. Tazuna who seen the head gasped and said that Gato had finally died. That's when they heard a chuckle come from Zabuza and looked up to see what was so funny.

Zabuza stopped chuckling after seeing that he had their attention. Zabuza decided to elaborate what happened and said "Gato got brave and tried to hit me he of course died because of one of my subordinates. We raided his headquarters and collected all the money he had there and were planning to give most of it back to Wave. We're also not your enemies anymore and which to join you back to Konoha if that's alright with you." Before Kakashi could agree seeing no point in fighting a losing battle Sasuke charged at the group. Kakashi yelled at him to stand down but the boy wouldn't listen. Sakura cheered her teammate on saying he could kick all of their asses since he was so awesome while Sai just shook his head at the arrogance of his teammate. Sasuke was half way to the group when the blond blurred out of view and Sasuke felt a tremendous pain in his chest before he flew back to land on his butt next to his sensei. Seeing her precious Sasuke hurt Sakura drew out a few kunai from a pouch and threw them at the blond hoping to kill him. The kunai were all deflected by the blond and that's when Kakashi had enough of his team. Sasuke was about to charge again when he felt a hand chop the back of his neck knocking him unconscious the same happened with Sakura. With one arm each holding his knocked out students Kakashi looked at Zabuza and eye smiled telling him they accept becoming allies.

After returning to Tazuna's home the other group sorted out what needed to be returned and with the help of Kakashi, Sai, and the bridge builder they returned the money to their rightful owners. It helped that Gato had kept a list of the amount of money that his group took from each civilian. The civilians were over joyed about Gato's death and celebrated with a festival that would mark Wave's freedom from a tyrant. When the group got back the two genin were coming to. Sasuke seeing the enemy in the client's home tried to attack only to be held down by Kakashi who told him they were allies now. Sakura came to and opened her mouth to screech at the people who hurt her Sasuke. Naruto and Kyuubi both held their ears since they were sensitive until she ran out of breath. Naruto glared at the girl when she opened her mouth again to screech and threaten "you screech again I'm going to make sure you can never talk again" and he pulled out a couple of senbon to accomplish his threat. Sakura opened her mouth once again to say something but had a hand clamped down on it by her sensei that glared at her and hissed "Shut Up!" Sakura pulled away and asked her sensei what he thought he was doing and that he should listen to her since her mom was a civilian council member. The other group couldn't believe their ears at what a genin said to her sensei thinking she was better than him. Sasuke looked smug thinking that Sakura put their sensei in his place and Sai couldn't believe what his teammate just did. Kakashi who looked an interesting shade of red had his "KI" explode out of him make both genin shake in fear. Kakashi yelled at them "If you think I'm afraid of your mom your wrong! The Hokage is the only one who can give me orders and I'm your sensei you will listen to me. I shall report both of you to the Hokage and maybe have your rank taken away for insubordination. You listen to me or it will be worst. Do I make myself clear?"

Sakura nodded her head yes very fast since she was so afraid. Sasuke on the other hand scoffed making Kakashi's one eye narrow in on him. Sasuke gave a smug smile and said that he couldn't do that to him since he was the last Uchiha. Sasuke instantly regretted saying that since he was punched in his face by his sensei. Kakashi stood over him glaring and said through his teeth "Your clan name mean nothing out in the real world and grow up." Sasuke just looked at the ground plotting to get the civilian council to punish his sensei. With all that happen the two groups separated and went to bed after a good meal. Kakashi laid down trying to think of where he seen the blond before.

Over the week Kakashi trained his genin harder trying to get them up to a proper standard. The bridge was finally finished and the two groups joined up again and started to head to Konoha after saying good bye to everyone. Tazuna and the civilians sat there watching them leave and decided to name the bride the "Demon Bridge" since it was thanks to that group that they were free once again.

**IMPORTANT!**

I decided to tell the readers what Naruto will be able to do here rather than introducing them in the story and maybe confusing people. There's not many jutsu's listed that appear in the anime show so I'm making my own and the names should be somewhat self-explanatory but in case there not just ask.

**Naruto: **Will have some jutsu for all natures except for bloodlines and will be fuinjutsu expert eventually.

Water Release

Hidden mist jutsu

Water clone jutsu

Water bullet jutsu

Water dragon jutsu

Great waterfall jutsu

Whirlpool jutsu (original Naruto)

Spiraling whirlpool jutsu (original upgraded)

Mouth of the serpent jutsu (I can't remember what episode it's from but I remember a woman using this one and it was in Shippuden)

Thousand flying water needles of death(Haku uses it)

Earth Release

Mud dragon jutsu

Mud ball jutsu

Like a mole jutsu

Earth wall jutsu

Boulder crush jutsu

Earth disruption jutsu (creates earthquake)

Head hunter jutsu

Mud clone jutsu

Fire Release (Normal fire jutsu will be a normal fire color unless he pumps more chakra in to it.)

Grand fireball jutsu

Fire dragon jutsu

Violet fox fire bomb

Fox fire claws

Fire wall jutsu

Violet phoenix explosion

Violet phoenix creation (creates a phoenix that can move and act on its own like a summon.)

Violet fire fox creation

Fire vortex jutsu

Violet fox tail fire balls

Wind release

Great breakthrough jutsu

Wind blade jutsu

Wind claw slash

Wind claw stab

Tornado creation jutsu

Wind blade circulation jutsu

Gale palm jutsu

Air drill bullet jutsu

Floating in air jutsu (creates wind currents to allow a short time of flight)

Lightning release (he will only have a few of these since it will be a slight element nature)

Lightning spark (creates a spark of electricity to shock a wet enemy)

Lightning ball jutsu

Lightning bullet jutsu

Restart heart jutsu

Senbon paralyses jutsu (electrify senbon and move towards enemy to paralyses them)

Medical jutsu (no knowledge on any jutsus used in anime, but from what I gathered it's mainly using chakra to heal a person.)

Heal minor wound

Heal major wound

Mend bone

Chakra scalpel

Heal fatal wound

Poison mist jutsu (using this as a medical jutsu since on the Naruto pedia said that a person would need medical knowledge for it to not affect them.)

Poison extraction jutsu

Non-elemental jutsu

Shadow clone jutsu

Kunai in every direction jutsu

Shuirken in every direction jutsu

Explosive shadow clone jutsu

Rasengun (later)

Giant Rasengun (later)

Henge (since he's part fox it would be a full transformation until he drops it)

Body flicker jutsu (his will be with violet flames)

Replacement jutsu

Sexy no jutsu

Harem no jutsu

Senbon rain jutsu (same as 2 and 3 from non-elemental)

Jutsus using his Chains

Healing chain

Chain entrapment jutsu (summons the yellow chains that block chakra to capture an opponent)

Chain eruption jutsu (summons yellow chains to erupt from his body and go for his enemy)

Chain assassination jutsu (yellow chain wraps around a person's throat and kills them.)

Water chain capture (The blue chains are made of water and pierce an enemy and then pierce the earth to prevent movement.)

Water chain death (pierces and enemy in a vital spot focused on killing.)

Water chain bubble (forms a bubble around Naruto to prevent water from entering.)

Electric blood chain (the blood red chain with sparks coming off of it)

Electric blood death chain (enters the person's blood stream and fries their heart.)

Chain whip (can be used with any of the chains and uses a chain like a whip)

Weapons

Masamune

Wired gloves with metal claws (covers his own claws from the merging)

Copper senbon

Hand fans made out of metal (wind jutsu used with them)

Katana (will get his mother's)

Whip

Fuinjutsu (Naruto will not be a master until later and these are the ones he knows now.)

Exploding seal

Seal for sealing

Gravity seal

Resistance seal

Entrapment seal (used on Gato's compound)

Wall seal

Barrier seal

Others later

Genjutsu: Nonexistent since his chakra is to dense to even make one but he can break out of them.


End file.
